Confrontation
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: Youko questions her judgment about a certain redhead. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone knows I do not own My-HiME nor do I claim to own the anime. We all know Sunrise owns it and our souls.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **For you.

* * *

**Confrontation**

I lay on the floor of my warm apartment, under the ceiling fan, staring up at nothing in particular. My thoughts are racing around in my head, trying to find some cohesion and not being very successful.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked the ceiling fan.

These past three years I was fine being alone. I didn't need anyone for anything. The feelings of loneliness my single friends experienced never seemed to bother me. I was happy living a solitary life…until last night.

"DAMN!" I cursed myself and rolled onto my side.

I covered my head with my arms and sighed deeply. My breathing echoed through my head. I tried to concentrate on the sound, in order to distract myself from the feelings I didn't want to experience.

"That damned red-head! Confound her! My life was just fine the way it was. It was calm and…"

I sighed deeply. Who the hell was I kidding? My life was downright empty until she appeared, seemingly from out of space. As free as the wind, unaccountable to no one but herself, I was instantly envious and attracted.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I grumbled and closed my eyes.

The sound of my breathing grew louder and louder as I remembered last night. We started the night off as usual, playfully bantering and enjoying each other's company. Verbally pushing and shoving like a couple of kids in a playground. Those mischievous playful green eyes twinkled each time she elicited a blush out of me.

I should've just left well enough alone and let her have the upper hand, but something compelled me forward.

"Forward," I chuckled to myself.

Perhaps it was my growing attraction to her or a desire to feel close to another woman again that made me throw caution to the wind and be so forward with her. Whatever it was, it must've been a mistake, because she abruptly left as things heated up between us.

"What have I done?"

It started out so innocently. She teased me with innocent innuendo, making me blush like a schoolgirl again. I know it was me who turned the tide, but I thought she wanted it as much as I did. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. I felt safe for the first time in three years. Desire surged through me again. I wanted her.

She must've felt it too, because she made the first move by capturing my neck with her lips. My defensive walls crumbled more and more each time I felt her soft, warm lips kiss my neck. Her strong hands on my body made me feel like a woman again, not the scientific drone I'd become over the past three years. I yielded easily as she gently removed what remained of my defenses.

After she stripped herself bare to me, I gave myself to her. Our heated exchange got hotter and hotter, until I thought I would melt. Just as we were coming to the culmination, she left abruptly with no explanation, leaving me alone and confused.

"Is it possible to un-bite the apple?"

During work all day today, my thoughts skated dangerously close to that redhead. I even found myself missing her for some reason.

"DAMN! I don't need this in my life right now."

Now I'm lying here, staring at the ceiling, wondering where I am headed and how I got in this hand basket. My body craves to be held close in her arms again. My heart aches for her safety.

"Why can't she be more like science? I know and understand science, not her."

I covered my eyes with my arm and allowed myself to miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone knows Sunrise owns My-HiME and our souls as writers, however, a special redhead now owns my heart.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **For you…always.

* * *

**Confrontation**

I returned home exhausted from the long day at work. In my current state of mind, the students were damn lucky I was doing research and not treating any of them. I shuddered to think of the damage I could've inflicted in my current state of mind.

I chose to spend my time on my research, because I desperately needed to concentrate on something other than _her_. That redhead has dominated my waking thoughts since the night Kami saw fit to remind me of what I was missing in my life…someone to…damn it, I tripped over a pair of shoes in the doorway. I wondered what they were doing out of the rack and tossed them out of the way.

I've been avoiding her, because it still hurt too much to tell her how I really feel. Being with her seared my soul and left me completely vulnerable. Even now, when I allow myself to think about her, I can't stop the tears from welling in my eyes. How am I supposed to explain that one night in her arms brought me back to life? I can just picture me confessing my feelings to her and her running away the next day on a six month archaeological dig!

For as long as I've known that wild redhead, she's never talked seriously about settling down. She plays around with those she knows she can't have, because it's safe. At least she plays. I lock myself away in my work, so I won't have to deal with matters of the heart and the inevitable painful aftermath.

I threw my case on the couch and got myself an ice cold beer. All I wanted was to soak in the tub and drink my beer. I headed into my bedroom.

"Working late? Or avoiding me?"

I almost dropped my beer. Midori clicked off the television with the remote and tossed it on the nightstand as she got up off the bed.

"What are you doing here? More importantly…how the hell did you get in?"

"You've been avoiding me and I have my _ways_," Midori smirked.

"I have not been avoiding you and I'm going to have a talk with Kuga-san," I said sternly.

"You are…and who do you think taught Natsuki?"

"I know you got my letter…and that you read it," Midori stepped closer to me and I moved away.

"I did," I answered and took a sip of my beer.

"Where's mine?" Midori teased, trying to break the mounting tension.

"In the refrigerator," I replied flippantly.

"Youko, if you read my letter, why are you avoiding me?" Midori asked, suddenly serious.

"Midori…," I looked into her eyes and swallowed hard, "I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to soak in the bath," I turned away from her and walked into my bathroom.

"I'll join you," Midori called out.

"You…go home," I yelled back.

I stripped off my clothes and slipped into the steaming ofuro. All the tension in my body left immediately. I placed a towel on my head, closed my eyes, and sipped my beer. As my thoughts drifted, I felt bad for being so curt with Midori.

"That looks wonderful."

"It is…and I told you to go home."

"I wasn't talking about the ofuro and when have I ever listened to my elders?"

"You're impossible," I sighed deeply.

"Yes, but you still love me," Midori teased.

I just grunted, ignoring her, and sipped my beer.

"Scoot over."

"Go home."

"No, now move your cute little ass over."

I knew it was no use arguing with Midori, so I made room for her. She gasped and then sighed as she lowered herself into the water.

"Youko?"

"Hmmm?" I opened one eye and looked at Midori.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Me," I said flatly and closed my eye.

"What?"

I sighed deeply and my shoulders slumped in defeat, because I knew I needed to tell Midori everything that has been going on in my head since our night together.

"Midori…I haven't been avoiding you because you left that night. I understand why you left and if you hadn't left, I would've been mad at you. You're a kind, caring woman with a lot of compassion for others. It's one of the things I admire about you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I care for you."

"I care for you too."

"No, no. Ever since our night together, I've realized just how _deeply_ I care for you," I opened my eyes and looked at Midori.

I actually saw the moment of realization on Midori's face when it hit.

"Oh."

"Yes. There's the door…and don't leave any skid marks," I teased and pointed to the closed bathroom door.

"What?" Midori asked confused.

"Aren't you going to bolt out of here screaming in fear?" I teased.

I was completely surprised when Midori stared at me with a look of utter indignation.

"Youko…that hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone knows Sunrise owns My-HiME, so I don't have to remind you all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Some of you have asked me about the letter Midori wrote to Youko. Read E.M. Praetorian's "Torn."

For you…again, as always. Happy anniversary my Beloved.

* * *

**Confrontation**

I sat up suddenly and stared at Midori incredulously, not believing my own ears.

"What?" I asked for confirmation.

"That hurt."

"Why? I'm just stating a fact. For as long as I've known you, you've never talked about settling down and always chase the ones you know you can't have," I stated with authority.

"Youko, just because it may or may not be true, does **not** mean it doesn't hurt to hear…especially from _your_ mouth."

Once again, I stared at Midori incredulously.

"Midori, why do you care what I think about your love life?" I leaned back down, closed my eyes, and finished my beer.

Midori remained silent.

I was debating whether or not to get out of the nice warm bath for another beer, when something cold hit my cheek.

"What the…?" I exclaimed and bolted upright.

"Here," Midori said as she sheepishly held out a small bottle.

"How did you…?" I stammered.

"I know more than you think," Midori said cryptically and cupped my cheek.

I watched her get back in the tub. The muscles in her smooth long legs contracted as she stepped into the warm water. My eyes caressed every curve of her beautiful body as they made their way upwards. Twinkling green eyes sparkled at me and Midori smiled victoriously.

"Like what you see?" Midori teased.

"Maybe," I huffed, embarrassed at being caught.

"Face it Youko, you're busted," Midori laughed as she lowered herself into the water.

"Fine fine," I said irritated and took a sip from the bottle Midori handed me.

My eyes instantly flew open in surprise.

"Midori! This isn't beer. You gave me sake. Why didn't you bring me another beer?"

"I'm drinking sake and…beer is a rough drink. It's too rough for a lady…like you."

I blinked incredulously at Midori, who was happily settled back in the tub and about to take a sip from her bottle. I reached out and stopped her. She looked at me questioningly.

"Midori, why do you always drink in order to _be _with me?"

Midori stared at me as she pondered my question. I could see her thought process behind those sultry green eyes I fell for back at University. She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it without saying anything. After a few more times of this, I started giggling, because she looked like a fish out of water. Come to think of it, she was a bit like a fish out of water right now. My giggles turned into laughter.

"Youko, stop laughing. It's not funny," Midori pouted.

"I'm sorry, but it is. Do you know how rare it is to see the ever confident Sugiura Midori confounded?"

Midori threw me an indignant look and sulked. In between shooting me dirty looks, she sipped from her bottle. From under my eyes, I gazed at her lovingly. I have been in love with Midori since University, but I rarely allowed myself the luxury of that love…or any love for that matter. As usual, she unwittingly broke my heart when she ran off seeking adventure with her professor.

"Youko…," Midori paused for several minutes in thought. "I'm sorry for being so careless with your love," she finally finished softly, almost inaudible.

I could not believe my ears! Did Midori just acknowledge she knows about my love for her? Now it was my turn to look like a fish out of water.

"Yes Youko, I knew…know you love me. I've known since University, but back then, I was still young and ignorant of my own attraction to women," Midori stared directly into my eyes, searching.

I was the one to look away first, overwhelmed by the intensity of Midori's stare.

"I guess that means your love for me has changed?" Midori asked dejectedly.

Stunned into silence, I silently watched Midori tip back her bottle and finish the contents.

"Your love for me may have changed, but mine for you has not," Midori stated firmly and began to rise from the water.

Instinctively, I quickly reached out and grabbed Midori's wrist to stop her from leaving.

"No, they haven't changed," I looked deep into Midori's green eyes.

Midori knelt down in front of me, cupped my cheek, and kissed me deeply.

"What the…? You weren't drinking sake! I taste tea on your lips!" I exclaimed after breaking our kiss.

Mischief danced in Midori's green eyes as she just smiled at me. That day, we took our first tentative steps towards a relationship.


End file.
